The Kiss
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: Okay a continuation from A voice, the winning pairing of the competition was and Yoh! YAAAY! please review! Winning rating T
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Theresult of the poll was Yoh-100! AHHHH! Kewl...tho i was iinda hoping for Sanzo...AH WELL! I hope u enjoy! And review!

* * *

The Kiss.

Hanami stretched as the light of her window crept into her eyes, she smiled at it, and slowly closed her eyes again thinking of what she could do today.

"Mmm" she sighed as she stared at the cheery blossom branch in the vase of water.

_Cherry blossoms…wait,_

She jumped out of bed when the slow realisation of what today's date was.

"OMAGOD!" she screamed running out of her room in her pyjama shorts and tank top, she ran into the wall outside her door and fell flat on her ass.

"Ayah!" she cried rubbing her head before realising her attire and blushing.

"Oops…Goku'd kill me if I went to breakfast like this…" she felt her stomach rumble at the smells coming up from the kitchen.

"MMMMMMM!" she sighed small tears of pleasure at her eyes, she heard tutting behind her and turned her head to see a group of old monks staring at her.

She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"If you're so mad stop staring at my legs you damn perverts!" she teased sticking her tongue out, the group blushed and stared at her only then realising the teens attire when she pointed it out.

Hanami sweat-dropped and puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"PISS OFF!" she screamed standing on her toes and bellowing the statement at them at the top of her voice.

The group quickly departed and she smiled happy at her accomplishment freezing suddenly when she realised something.

"Drat...I should've asked for some of them to bring me up hot water…" she walked into her room closing the door and taking her top off threw it in the corner, she caught site of herself in the mirror and sighed poking her chest in disgust.

"Damnit GROW!" she yelled angrily as she reached into her drawers and pulling out a bra (a gift from Lady Lirin) she put it on groaning as she adjusted the straps to fit, she'd rather it being big than asking Goku to take her into town to get measured, she could only remember the look on his face last time they went 'necessity shopping'

"And Sanzo was worse," she groaned remembering when Sanzo had surprised Goku on his way back causing the Saru to drop the bag and the contents to spill out.

She pulled on a pair of jean shorts (which would be frowned upon when Goku saw her in them she noted) and a long low cut red shirt with short sleeves, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, two bangs framing her face and smirked at the red hair clasp on her desk,

Gojyo had one it in a bet (or so he claimed) and allowed her to have it.

She blushed at the thought of the red haired man, but then she blushed at the thought of all four men who had taken care of her, the fourth one however, was not Goku.

She sighed and sat on the chair in front of the mirror brushing her ponytail and thought of Hakkai Sanzo and Gojyo filled her mind.

"Damn hormones," she mumbled, she touched her lips at what something that Lirin had told her once.

* * *

"_Now Hanami-Chan, don't let your hormones run away with you! You want your first kiss to be special don't you?" she teased throwing a bag of undergarments at her._

_An 18 year old Hanami blushed and glared at Lirin._

"_AYAH! LIRIN SHUT-UP!" she hissed knowing that Goku was behind the screen door._

"_Hmm? Oh right we don't want Goku-kun knowing about your horny urges do we!" she teased causing Hanami to blush even more,_

"_KYA! SHUSH!" she screamed tackling Lirin.

* * *

_

Hanami sighed as she put the brush down (a gift from Hakkai) and gazed at the garden underneath her window balcony.

She smiled as she looked at Koi fish fountain and snickered slightly.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is anyway," she sighed fingering the wooden bracelet on her desktop among other treasures she had collected.

"Stupid Yoh," she muttered as she thought to her FOURTH protector, she blushed slightly and slapped her forehead.

"GYAH! Stop thinking like that!" she yelled.

She sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror before pulling a funny face and going out of her bedroom door the wooden bracelet on her arm.

She kept her sandals off her feet, (which were black and slightly raised to give her height with red straps) as she liked the cool feeling of the marble floor under her feet.

She sighed at the feeling of the wind coming in through the open window, smiling she sat on the balcony part of it.

"How many times have I sat here?" she said to herself.

"Does it matter you never clean it!" a voice joked behind her.

Hanami spun around and smiled as red eyes met brown, the wind blew through his dark black hair and she smiled.

"Hey stranger!" she teased tapping him with her foot.

He blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"What was master Goku saying to you the other day Hanami about uh…clothing?" he sighed saying her name fondly as he tugged on a red bang of her hair causing her to push his shoulder back with her foot causing him to stare at her in an awkward position.

"Sheesh and when do I EVER listen to Goku? And you don't have to call him Master y'know!" she smiled removing her foot much to the brunette's relief and disappointment.

"_WAH DISSAPOINTMENT? WHAT THE HELL!" _he thought to himself.

"Besides Yoh," she continued causing him to look up at her his eyebrow raised in question,

"You're acting like Sanzo more and more everyday, I'm sure Goku will notice the similarity soon and treat you like mister hot head any day now!" she smiled causing his face to light up.

"R-Really? Ya think Hanami?" he asked whispering it like it was some kind of sin to be happy.

Hanami laughed and pinched is cheeks out so that they stretched.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY!" she teased, letting go of his cheeks and winking.

"Yeah, only try not to act like him **_too_** much, he never smiles and I'd miss yours!" she smiled ruffling his hair.

"Really?" He asked hopefully ignoring the fact that she had just called him a monkey.

"Uh-huh though I have to admit, copying Sanzo's sexy haircut DEFINITELY improved your looks cue ball!" she laughed causing him to growl at his childhood nickname, or was it because of that….

_She thinks Sanzo's Sexy?_

Yoh frowned and looked away as she started laughing.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay? HEY! Do you know what day it is today!" she urged poking him so that he had to look at her.

"No, why?" he asked blankly causing her to frown.

"Huh some monk you are! You don't even know the events that take place in the temple you're staying in!" she sighed out in irritation causing Yoh to kick her knee.

"OW!"

"Well maybe because Master Sanzo has me studying the scripture for hours on end so I can finish my apprenticeship!" he growled sighing slightly and looking out the window.

"And yes, I know the festival's coming up Hanami, it's just, I AM very busy and I doubt I'll have my study completed by then…It's…it's bad enough I haven't been able to hang out with you recently now it seems I'm going to let you down again…" he finished with a sigh running a hand through his wavy black hair that grew freakishly like Sanzo's.

Hanami sensed the sore spot and grabbed his hand blowing a raspberry on the palm making him jump in surprise.

"EYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled grimacing and wiping the wet hand on his robe.

Hanami stuck her tongue out.

"Yuck, ink!" she winced pointing to her face where ink splodges that had been on the young monks fingers had taken residence on her face and down on her lips. She rubbed her cheek only smudging it more.

"Kya, I just washed my face today!" she moaned.

"STUPID, you'll get no sympathy from me you did it on purpose you know my hands are always inky after study!" he yelled reaching forward and trying to wipe some of the ink of her face.

She laughed a little and knocked their foreheads together so that they had to stare into each others eyes.

"Yeah but it cheered you up didn't it Yoh?" she said her voice still high from laughing her red eyes glittering.

Yoh blushed and moved his head away mumbling something about her being childish though a smile was on his face.

Hanami frowned.

"Childish…" she said in shock before an evil idea entered her head turning her frown upside down.

"Ho-ho! No my dear Yoh! This…" she said rubbing her pale inky cheek down his tan one, her lip accidentally brushing his ear. "Is evil!" she yelled as she dashed off leaving the boy stunned and blushing.

"I'LL SEE YA LATER YOH I GOTTA CLEANED UP!" she laughed waving behind her back as she ran back to her room.

Yoh sat their and watched as she ran off light reflecting off the coloured stones on her wooden bracelet.

Yoh smiled as he watched the stones shine.

"I gave her that," he smiled looking out the window before he heard a cough behind him.

"Huh…MASTER SANZO!" Yoh cried jumping up only to hit the side of his head on the wall causing him to retreat down again rubbing his head.

"AH!" he cried.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the boy and released a long trail of smoke,

"You're dirty already? Oi, why is it some people never stay clean!" he sighed poking Yoh's cheek on the smudge causing the now twenty year old to blush.

"AH, IM SORRY SANZO-SENSEI!" he yelled bowing causing Sanzo to wince at the loud noise.

"Tch, shut-up Damnit I've a headache the size of mount Fuji," he groaned sitting on the window sill.

Yoh took this as a command and kept his mouth shut however his eyes narrowed sceptically.

"Master Sanzo….have you been…drinking," he asked.

"Stupid question kid," Sanzo glared causing Yoh to blush and look away.

He snuck a look back at him and sighed…he had to admit Sanzo WAS good looking a lot of the woman outside the temple said so even now that he was well 25, he remained wrinkleless (save for the ones under his eyes, and still had blonde hair that was as radiant as the sun.

Yoh picked at his own hair and sighed…

_Maybe she prefers blondes?_

The violet eyed monk regarded his young protégé and sighed patting his head causing the young man blush and look up at him.

"Master Sa…"

"I know you'd rather be out with the other monks," Sanzo sighed removing his hand as quickly as he had placed it on the young man's hair.

"But this is very important" he said with added stern in his voice.

Yoh shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No Master I actually…enjoy being with you!" he smiled.

Sanzo lifted an eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"Well…I guess the other monks and I…don't get along seeing as I transferred here and you selected me to success you as the next Sanzo," he said quietly, Sanzo watched him as a sense of Deja vu kicked in.

"They're…a bunch of idiots though I don't need them I mean once I get position Sanzo…" he said a smile creeping up on his face causing Sanzo to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll have them clean the whole grounds with toothbrushes!" he laughed causing Sanzo to give a rare smirk.

"Well," he smiled standing up and flicking a cigarette over the side through the window before he walked off, "That's good to know…c'mon lets see if we can get your fingers as inky a your face," he finished in a bored tone as he went back into the room.

Yoh sighed and looked out the window at the Koi fountain smiling.

Cherry blossoms flew past the window and he thought back to the day him and Hanami first became friends…an image of the red haired girl plaguing his mind.

"Hanami…" he whispered as he caught a flower petal.

"Yoh…**I won't call you again**," Sanzo yelled from the room causing him to jump.

"Ah…COMING MASTER SANZO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hanami scrubbed her face in the fountain and smiled when she saw her reflection wavering, it was different from the one she had seen three years ago.

She was…plumper now with soft curves, her stomach was flat and her legs lean, a creamy white colour as always setting off her red hair like a fire in the snow, her eyes staring out of black lashes.

She reached in and splashed her face again getting the front part of her hair wet causing her to shake her head and cause small droplets to flick through the air.

She out a long refreshing sigh and wiggled her nose in contempt.

She froze when she heard wolf whistling behind her and turned around delivering a glare.

"Well, if it isn't Red-Chan!" a scrawny teenage monk cooed, he was a few centimetres shorter than her and had features that resembled those of a rat.

"What do you want Doku?" she growled putting her hands on her hips and biting her lip in frustration.

She growled when she saw him gaze at her legs and kicked a stone into his face with brilliant accuracy causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"PISS OFF PERV!" she yelled turning around and coming face to face with a taller version of Doku,

"Ugh, I knew your brother wasn't the only rat around here TORO," growled spitting his name out with disgust, the teen glowered at her and shook his head in a superior matter his small plait at the back of his shaking with him.

"I'd come out with a comeback but why bother?" he sneered.

Hanami felt her short temper snap.

"Yeah, your brain cells have enough to work on, sleep, eat, breath…pee IN the bowl!" she teased pushing him back onto his ass because of his pompous attitude.

"HEY YOU LITTLE…"

"Now Toro you wouldn't swear in front of a lady would you?" A deep voice drawled from behind him.

All three teen's turned their heads toward their voice.

"GONWA!" the two brothers yelled in idol worship causing Hanami to sigh in disgust.

"Oh god not you!" she moaned as she began walking away.

The blonde smirked and pushed the two brothers out of his road as he began to follow the red haired 19 year old.

Hanami sensed him following and growled clenching her fists as she walked.

"Do you know when you clench your fists you cause the muscles in your legs to tighten also giving you…" he smirked grabbing her waist in one hand and lifting her left hand up with the other.

"Slow reflexes?" he purred his dull brown eyes laughing at her.

Hanami stood her ground stomping on his sandaled foot with her own and glaring coldly at him.

"NGH!" he coughed his foot twitching slightly as he let go of her to rub it.

"And do you know no matter how many times you bleach your hair to look like a foreigner your brown roots STILL show and you're only achieving in making yourself look older and BALD!" she hissed.

Gonwa smirked forgetting about the pain in his foot.

"Oh, but isn't that how you like it?" he teased making her stare at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me…admit Hanami…you like them old, experienced…" he walked closer to her lifting the now dry red bang out of her eye.

"And four at a time," he whispered causing her to growl. Her eyes widened at what he was implying as images of Sanzo. Goku. Gojyo and Hakkai flashed through her mind.

She clenched her fist and punched him making him fly backwards.

"AH! GONWA!" Doku cried running foreword.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Toro yelled standing in front of his brother who helped up a stunned Gonwa.

"YOU LITTLE BOYS AND YOUR JERK OFF FANTASIES!" she screamed at them tears of humiliation and anger at what Gonwa implied threatening to drop from her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER IMPLY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE MAD!" she continued her eyes burning in hate.

Toro stepped back a bit as Doku reached behind him and picked up a large stick.

"I'LL TEACH YOU HALF BREED!" he yelled jumping up into the air as he lowered the stick to connect with Hanami's head.

**CRACK**

Hanami opened her eyes and lowered her braced arms as she looked up a vision of gold greeting her; she smiled and let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

* * *

"GOKU!" she smiled up at him causing him to give her a wink.

"You okay?" he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and glaring at the three retreating forms.

"Stupid assholes…did they hurt you?" he asked calmly looking at her arms.

Hanami smiled and hugged him burying her face in his chest to be surrounded by his presence.

"Stupid…do you think I'd let them?" she laughed sighing when she felt him hug her back.

"Hmm, Lirin says Hi by the way, she's…gotten bigger!" he smiled looking down at Hanami and brushing away a stray lock of hair.

"Oh…that's…great?" she asked questioningly causing Goku to nod,

"Yeah it means the baby's growing healthily!" he grinned gaining a shove from Hanami.

"What do you expect it is YOUR baby!" she teased emphasising the word your.

Goku blushed and caught her hands looking her dead in the eye.

"H-How do you feel about this whole baby thing Hanami?" Goku asked serious now blushing slightly.

Hanami smiled and stuck her tongue out,

"Since when did you care what I think?" she teased hugging her father figure.

"I think it's great! But only if you promise I get to hold her when she's born!" she smiled though there was a bit of venom in her words.

Goku sighed and patted her head.

"I know you wanted to be the baby's godmother Hanami, but well…Lirin did make a point when she chose Yaone!" he sighed.

Hanami raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the whole 'I'm gonna be popping this thing outta me it's only fair I get to choose the godparents' speech?" she asked sceptically causing Goku to laugh as she mimicked Lirin's voice.

"Well…yes," he laughed.

"But, Goku weren't you the one who PUT the baby in there?" Hanami asked with fake innocence causing the monkey to blush.

"WAH! WHY YOU!" he yelled pulling her into a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"KYA! No Goku I just did my hair!" she screamed patting it and glaring at him though a smile was on her face.

Goku spotted the red hair clasp and raised an eyebrow.

"Gojyo won you that huh?" he said.

"Yeah, she said fingering it fondly, "And Hakkai-sama gave me the pretty green brush!" she smiled patting her hair down.

"Uh-huh…" Goku smiled walking beside her as she tied her hair up in a purple silk scarf.

"And that I believe was from…"

"Sanzo! Yeah he said it was old and was going to throw it out anyway but I thought it smelt pretty and when I told him he…"

"Let you have it?" Goku guessed gaining a smile from Hanami.

"YEP!" she grinned as she fastened the red hair clasp over her ponytail.

"I don't suppose you wear anything **I** gave you do you?" he asked.

Hanami smiled and looked down at the amber ankle bracelet and winked at him.

"What do you think?" she joked twirling on one foot.

Goku laughed and twirled her around by grabbing her hand in mock ballerina fashion before they sat down on a bench.

"Are you excited about the Sakura festival?" Goku asked laughing when he saw the expression on her face.

"Stupid question, just remember steer clear of…"

"Strangers, alleyways and strange glowing boxes I know I know!" she sighed waving him off with her hand.

"Oh you DO huh? Well then pray tell last time how you ended up purchasing a firework grenade in Bogotá alley by a man you simply could identify as Ralph?"

"That's not true! It was a firework CHEST it was in Hiroshima alley and the man was a SAILOR called Ralph so there!" she retaliated.

Goku sighed and patted her head.

"You know what I mean." he smiled.

Hanami smiled and shook her head.

"Hey don't worry about it besides I plan on having an escort this time!" she smiled fingering her bracelet which was on her arm behind her back.

"Hmm the escort wouldn't happen to be someone who gave you something on your persona would it?" he asked.

Hanami blushed.

"Maybe…"

"Gojyo Hakkai and Sanzo…" he muttered.

"Hmm?" she asked puzzled.

"So…which one is it then," Goku said picking a flower out of a bush and flicking it away.

Hanami quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Huh?"

"The one that you're in love with," Goku said plainly.

"……….."

* * *

heya im back sorry if this took so long to update but im really not happy with the way I've written this story and im rewriting it as wespeak lol! please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

"……GOKU THAT'S GROSS!" Hanami's voice could be heard screaming around the courtyard, causing Sanzo to choke on his cigarette in his room as the sound travelled to his ears.

He growled as a startled Yoh stared up at him watching his master go through his anger phases.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GROSS! OKAY THEY'RE OLD BUT THERE STILL ABLE!" Goku's voice could be heard laughing.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO MAKE BABIES GOKU!" Lirin yelled angrily causing the teen to let out an exasperated sound of embarrassment.

"WAH WHAT THE HELL HANAMI WHO TAUGHT YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT!" Goku screamed.

Sanzo bared his teeth and shoved open the window where the two were arguing under.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled throwing his fan down repeatedly as it bounced back up to him when he hit them on the head repeatedly.

Yoh watched in amazement and sweat-dropped when his master slammed the window shut causing the panel of glass to shake slightly.

The blonde haired man sat down and rubbed his eyes in strain sighing deeply.

Yoh reached under the tale and pulled out a cold beer which he rolled to Sanzo who took it appreciably.

The monk popped it open and raised an eyebrow to Yoh.

"What's made you so lenient today over alcohol?" Sanzo asked rubbing the cold surface of the beverage over his eyes.

Yoh shrugged.

"Anything to restore peace!" he smiled making Sanzo smirk as he rolled the can over his eyelids.

"Hmm….good anyway I think that's enough for today," he sighed taking a long drink from the can and placing it on the counter before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"You better get ready for the festival," Sanzo sighed as he walked in.

"Buddha knows I won't be making those speeches on my own!" Sanzo yelled from the bathroom.

Yoh sat in shock his face smiling…

_The festival…I can I can…go with…_

"Hanami…" Yoh whispered his eyes brightening.

"THANK YOU MASTER SANZO!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

"Tch…whatever!" Sanzo called after him.

Yoh turned and bumped into Hakkai and Gojyo who stood at the door smirking.

"Hmm seems monk boy here has a date Hakkai!" Gojyo winked at Yoh who blushed.

"Ah! Gojyo and Hakkai-dono!" He smiled bowing hurriedly and giving a worried look at the blocked door.

Hakkai smiled and walked in patting his head, Gojyo followed suit and sat at the table, Yoh ran out of the corridor yelling a thank you as he did.

* * *

Hanami looked down at the bracelet as she waved Goku off; he was going to pick Lirin up for the festival,

"Well…that only gives me time to ask him…" she smiled looking at the bracelet and running into the temple.

* * *

Yoh turned the corner of the temple and smiled when he saw Hanami leaning against the wall waiting for him in their usual meeting spot, he smiled and ran up to her his heart beating fast when he saw her turn around.

"Hanami!" he yelled waving.

Hanami looked at him and her eyes went wide as she smiled.

"Y…Y…"

Yoh laughed and ran up to her face faulting when she ran past him.

"YOU'RE HERE! HEY GOJYO! HEY HAKKAI!" she smiled jumping up to hug the brunette before hugging the red head also.

"Hey it's nice to see that SOMEONE appreciates us coming!" Gojyo smirked patting her on the head.

"Let me guess Sanzo right!" she grinned getting a knock on her chin from Hakkai who had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Bleh, wrinkly should lock the goddamn bathroom door!" Gojyo growled rubbing his head and wincing he stopped when Hakkai shot him a glare.

"It didn't help when you made that comment on his feminine….attributes!" Hakkai snarled slightly.

Hanami laughed snuggling Hakkai who looked up.

"Oh…Yoh…what are you doing on the floor?" he asked causing Hanami to spring off the green eyed doctor and glare down at the young twitching monk.

"THERE you are! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you yo-yo head!" she barked causing Yoh to stand up and glare angrily at her.

"YOU! I CAME RUNNING TO YOU AND YOU COMPLETELY BRUSHED ME OFF YOU LITTLE WITCH!" he yelled

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled the two of them had their faces close together and were squabbling causing Hakkai and Gojyo to give each other similar smirks.

"Hey…Hakkai?"

"Ne Gojyo?"

"Don't you think those two…are the cutest couple?" he said pushing Hanami and Yoh together.

The two teens blushed and blinked at each other before struggling out of the red haired man's grip.

"GOJYO!" they yelled in unison causing Hakkai to laugh as he petted Hakuryu' head affectionately watching as the red haired man was pulled into the argument.

"HEY ALRIGHT I GET IT," Gojyo laughed grabbing Hakkai's hand so the two of them had to run away from the angry teens.

"YEAH WELL YOU BETTER GET IT!" Hanami screamed at him her fist shaking madly in the air.

She let out a sigh and fell backwards on her back.

"Hanami!" Yoh yelled bending down next to her and lifting her head.

"AH…I'm sleepy Yoh…" she sighed nuzzling the monk's hand with her nose.

Yoh blushed and nodded, sitting down next to her on the grass.

Hanami turned round on her stomach and smiled up at the Cherry blossom tree looking back at him.

"Hey…I thought you were busy?" she said blankly pushing herself up and sitting down next to him.

Yoh jumped slightly and smiled giving her a thumb up.

"NOPE! Master Sanzo is allowing me to…roam the festival as long as I give the opening speech!" He smiled,

Hanami's face lit up and she let out a small scream of delight jumping on the boy and giving him a hug.

"KYA! That's great Yo-yo head!" she smirked ruffling his head so that he fell over.

"Hey! Hanami STOP IT!" he yelled grabbing the top part of her arms and rolling over onto her.

"AW COME ON YO-YO HEAD YOU'RE ENJOYING…" Hanami stopped when she realised their position.

Yoh loomed over her on his knee, one in between her legs the other brushing against her right thigh…he had his hands on her arms holding them out to the side of her body and his robe at the top was slightly open showing some of bronze shoulder.

"It…" she gulped her eyes focusing on his lips.

* * *

Yoh looked puzzled before looking down at their situation his eyes growing wide and his tan face reddening.

_Hanami is…underneath me and…_

His eyes lingered at where her shirt had been pushed up slightly.

_Buddha help me!_

"AH!" he yelled springing off her and onto his feet, he looked at his hand and placed them behind his back.

"Um I um I'm s-sorry Hanami! You're not hurt are you?" he laughed nervously.

Hanami slowly stood up and brushed herself down shaking her hair free of grass causing it to fall out of it's clasp and scarf which fell to the floor.

"Oh I dropped my…"

"I-I'll get i…" the two said at the same time causing them to both brush each others hands as they went to retrieve the items.

"AH!" they both gasped springing away and gulping, Hanami felt her heart beat and screamed at herself in anger.

"_STUPID IT'S JUST YOH DAMNIT!"_

She looked at her teen hood friend and gulped, eyes travelling down his now chiselled face to his robes…

"_GAH!"_

"I-I should be going…gotta get ready for the festival after all…" Hanami quickly said muttering the festival part at the end and casting a glance at Yoh.

"Um yeah…I'll see you there if I can okay!" he laughed sheepishly rubbing his head and walking off.

"See you later Hanami!" he called waving back to her as he went into the temple.

Hanami looked where the young monk had disappeared and rubbed her arm before sighing and falling into the grass again groaning.

"Stupid hormones" she sighed.

* * *

YAAAY! chapter three! WOOT! sorry this is taking so long but i seem to be experiencing problems at the mo, il try to update quicker! (sigh) please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh kept his head down as he walked past the elder monks to hide the blush on his face; he turned around the corner and stopped when he saw where he was.

_It's…the window…_

_**Correction**_

_Hanami's window seat!"_

He gulped and walked up to it sitting on the side he always sat on staring out at the window, he looked at the spot which she usually graced and sighed a pool of sunlight beaming down on it from outside.

"I should've asked her when I had the chance," he sighed looking out the window and putting his forehead against the cool glass, as his forehead connected with the cold surface a memory from earlier that day popped into his head.

_She laughed a little and knocked their foreheads together so that they had to stare into each others eyes._

"_Yeah but it cheered you up didn't it Yoh?" she said her voice still high from laughing her red eyes glittering._

He rubbed his cheek and smiled looking at her seat where she had materialised smiling her eyes closed like a fox's.

"I've got it bad…" he sighed.

He looked down when he heard a bump sound came from her room and gulped looking up at the roof of the temple.

"Buddha, give me strength," he sighed.

* * *

"He's probably already been asked…" Hanami sighed still lying on the grass picking up a strand of her hair and sighing.

"She's probably got black hair…he likes black hair…" she pouted considering whether or not she should consider hair dye.

Sighing she stretched her limbs up rubbing her arms where he had held his grasp on.

She shuddered slightly an image of his lips popping into his head.

"KYA NO WAY!" she yelled springing up and touching her now red face.

She blushed looking down at the bracelet and turned her direction of sight to the Sakura tree.

"I…there's no harm in asking if he wants to go as friends!" she smiled springing up and running into the temple.

"Buddha, give me strength!" she whispered as she ran past an elderly group of monks.

* * *

Yoh turned the corner, he coughed slightly and stopped outside Hanami's room smiling and knocking on the door.

"Hanami?" he asked as he went in his eyes going wide.

A group of girls were climbing out of the window…with Hanami's possessions in their hands.

"HEY! STOP!" he yelled running to the window as the last window tried to clamber down the rope.

He quickly untied the rope so that it's only grip was in his fist.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOH!" the one closer to the window yelled as the rope began swaying, Yoh grasped the rope with two hands grunting with effort.

"GET BACK UP HERE OR I SWEAR TO ALMIGHTY BUDHA I'LL DROP you both!" He yelled.

"Yeah right! Don't believe him Sierra A monk would NEVER Do that!" a voice below her called.

Yoh smirked.

"YOU'LL BE SURPISED HOW A TEACHING FROM MASTER SANZO CAN CHANGE ANY MONK'S VIEW!" he yelled threateningly.

The two girls squealed as Yoh let the rope go a bit…

"SHIT" he hissed feeling his muscle strain.

_Not my best idea…_

"OKAY FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE DON'T LET GO!" the one called Sierra screamed as she climbed up the rope helping her shorter (and fatter) friend up with her.

Yoh offered them no hand in help letting go of the rope once they were both in the room again.

"WAH! You idiot how're we supposed to leave!" Sierra's friend hissed at him.

Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"Through the temple doors which you will be escorted to by master Sanzo IF you don't give me a good reason for stealing Hanami's things!" he growled looking at their pockets.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T MOVE FAST ENOUGH RINREI!" Sierra hissed.

"But Sierra!" Rinrei stammered.

"SHUT-UP AND PUT EVERYTHING BACK!" Yoh yelled causing the two to jump and nod, they put everything back neatly under Yoh's glare.

"Now leave!" Yoh growled causing Rinrei to scream slightly and run out while Sierra stood staring a Yoh.

"Will you be at the festival," she asked coyly.

Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

Sierra smiled, her ebony black hair framed glinting blue eyes and she walked up to him placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, do you have an escort?" she purred in his ear causing him to glare at her.

"What?" he spat venomously his hatred towards her for invading Hanami's room still evident.

Sierra blinked and smirked.

"She's a YOUKAI Yoh you understand how bitter I feel towards her," she pouted,

"Youkai killed my parents after all," she said her lip wobbling.

Yoh sighed and hugged her loosely and uncomfortably frowning when she pressed herself against hm.

"And Youkai killed my brethren at my temple but I don't HATE all of them, and Hanami is not full Youkai," he explained trying to prise her off.

"Huh! A HALF BREED!" Sierra giggled flicking his nose slightly.

Yoh jumped back and covered his mouth.

"No…what I meant to say was..."

"She's a HEATHEN child!" Sierra laughed clapping her hands in delight.

"OH YOH! WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW!" Sierra laughed snuggling into him.

"Hey stop that get off me!" Yoh cried frantically.

"Hmm...how about any little Sanzo babies hmm? Does she HAVE any?" she laughed evilly causing Yoh to look at her in shock.

"WHAT! NO! Half breeds are inferti…shit," he mumbled as Sierra clapped her hands in glee.

"OH YOH! INFERTILE? NO WONDER SHE'S SO BOYISH!" she giggled snuggling his chest.

"Sierra, get…" Yoh frowned before a cold voice cut in.

**"Get out of my room…"**

Yoh turned around and saw Hanami standing in the doorway her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed in hate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hana…"

"NOW!" she screamed pointing out of the door and stomping her feet.

"IF YOU WANT TO GODDAMN COURT EACH OTHER DO IT OUTSIDE WITH THE REST OF THE ANIMALS!" she screamed.

Yoh looked at the position he and Sierra were in and pushed the black haired girl away.

Sierra twisted her nose in disgust.

"Huh you would know all about animals wouldn't you half breed?" she snarled coldly.

"Sierra!" Yoh yelled at her but the two girls growled at each other.

"**Say that again bitch and I'll rip out a lock of your damn hair…"** Hanami growled her eyes blazing red.

Yoh stepped towards her but got elbowed out of the road by Sierra.

"Oh but I will half blooded filth! You think you're so it just because you live here! We all know the REAL reason why master Sanzo and his companions keep you!" Sierra smirked.

Hanami glared at her teeth bared and fists shaking.

"No use for condoms as my dear friend Yoh has told me another little secret!" Sierra smiled wickedly rubbing against Yoh's arm.

Hanami felt her heart clench when she touched Yoh, a strange sense of possession springing into her mind.

"BITCH!" Hanami screamed jumping on her and pushing her to the ground.

"AAAAH!" Sierra screamed as Hanami began tugging her hair, her other hand choking her.

"Hanami PLEASE STOP!" Yoh begged reaching down to stop her when Hanami shot him a glare.

"GET LOST!" she screamed howling in pain as Sierra began scrabbling at her arms with her nails.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" she yelled back.

Yoh went to intervene when he was pushed back by a pair of rough hands.

He looked up and saw Gojyo trying to prise Hanami off of Sierra,

"DAMN IT Hanami STOP!" the red haired man yelled over Hanami's cries and howls, blood dripped down her arms onto Sierra and she still held onto Sierra's hair.

Hakkai ran around the two and pulled Sierra's arms away from Hanami, he managed to pull the girl away as she shrieked abuse at an enraged Hanami.

"GODDAMN HALF BREED SLUT!" she screamed.

"BACKSTREET ALLEY WHORE!" Hanami screamed back causing Sierra to leap on her and knock the two of them into the hallway outside over Gojyo's head.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sierra screamed ramming Hanami's head into the floor repeatedly.

"NEVER!" Hanami screamed grabbing Sierra's hands and head butting the girl in the mouth.

The violent girl's cries echoed down the hall and monks looked out of their rooms to see the fuss.

Sanzo came running out of his room Hakkai close behind his eyes opened in shock at the sight of Hanami fighting.

"WHO LET THIS GIRL IN!" he roared silencing the crowd around the two bickering girls who continued to fight.

The crowd of monks quickly dispersed leaving only Gojyo, Hakkai, Yoh, Sanzo and the two girls

"UGLY ORPHAN HALF BLODDED SLUT!" Sierra yelled sticking her nails into her arms and dragging them down Hanami's skin.

"HOW ON EARTH DOES YOH STICK YOU! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T WAIT TO BED HIM TOO!" she screamed slapping Hanami across the face.

Hanami felt hot tears flow down her face and she pushed Sierra foreword away from her.

Hakkai's eyes widened when he saw Hanami's eyes glow white as she powered a Chi blast.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she growled.

"Hanami NO!" he yelled running foreword and grabbing Hanami's wrists causing the young girl to scream.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed at him glaring at Sierra who continued yelling abuse.

"NOT EVEN THE GODS FAVOUR YOU! YOU UGLY SCAR FACED HUSSIE!" Sierra yelled before a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Shut-up," Sanzo growled glaring down at her; he pushed her to the side and watched Hanami looking down at the floor angry tears flowing down her face as she struggled out of his grip.

Sierra didn't stop there. She pushed away from Gojyo's hold and yelled from behind Sanzo.

"YOU WERE LOCKED IN A WATERFALL BY THEM NOT WANTED BY ANYONE! AN OUTCAST THAT'S ALL YOU ARE HANAMI!" she screamed before her mouth was covered by Gojyo.

Hanami glared at her, her fists clenched and she shook out of Hakkai's grasp, causing the green eyed man to step back slightly.

She stared at Sanzo who regarded her with wary eyes.

She looked past him at Sierra who flinched and Hid behind Gojyo.

She wiped the blood flowing from her cheek off the back of her hand, grimacing at the blood and staring at her form.

"IF I'M SO UNWANTED YOU UGLY HORSE-FACED TRAMP THEN WHY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO DRAW MY BLOOD SO MUCH HUH!" she screamed her fists clenched.

"What POSSESED you to steal from a HALF BREED ORPHAN'S room?" she continued.

She glared at Yoh who stared back at her with sorry eyes.

"And what URGED you to steal an outcasts friend," she spat her eyes still on Yoh.

"Hanami…" Yoh whispered as Hanami stared at Yoh tears of betrayal in her face

Sierra gulped and looked at the floor.

Sanzo took Hanami's shoulder in his hand and led her away from the girl, he led her into his room and closed the door, turning and looking down at Sierra who scrambled up to stare at the Violet eyed monk.

"Leave," he coldly barked making her jump and run hurriedly down the steps.

Yoh gathered himself up and went to run to Sanzo's room but was stopped by Gojyo who shook his head.

"I don't think so kiddo…theirs just been a war can't go letting you go joining the wounded list.

Sanzo looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I think a couple of knocks would do him good," he spat.

Hakkai frowned from behind him and patted Sanzo's shoulder.

"Sanzo this is not Yoh's fault," the brunette sighed smiling down at the young monk.

"Yes…yes it is," Yoh stuttered, he looked at Sanzo his eyes watery.

um, hey im sorry it took so long for me to get this uploaded but, the person who really owns this account came back and didnt want me using hers anymore but im paying her to let me use it cuz i dont think its fair that you guys dont get to see the end of this, so anyway please read and review okay? (LOVE)


End file.
